1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dog harnesses. In particular, the present invention relates to service dog harnesses that allow dogs to carry a pack and to absorb strain from a handle without discomfort to the dog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service dogs are dogs used to help people with physical disabilities. There are various types of service dogs to accommodate various disabilities. Service dogs are often used to help people in wheelchairs by reducing the reliance on other people to perform tasks that they have difficulty performing. For example, service dogs can be used to perform physical tasks, such as retrieving objects, opening doors and drawers, turning light switches on/off, providing balance, and even pulling a wheelchair. Other specialized types of service dogs are referred to as “guide dogs” and “hearing dogs.” Guide dogs are used to help blind or visually impaired people, while hearing dogs are used to help people who are deaf or hard of hearing by alerting the people of sounds.
It is often desirable to have service dogs carry a pack to hold items that the dog owner wants to take along, but does not have the ability or desire to carry themselves. For example, medication, treats for the dog, a water bottle, snacks for the owner, a first-aid kit, and various other items can be carried in the pack. At the same time, it is often desirable to secure the dog to a leash or to attach a handle to the dog. Several dog harnesses have been developed that allow both saddle bag type packs and handles to be attached to and removed from the harness. Typically, the packs have saddle bag containers that hang over either side of the dog and are secured to the harness using hook and loop fasteners, snaps or other suitable means. Removable handles can be attached to the harness in various locations, with or without the pack attached to the harness.
An example of a dog harness that carries a pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D480,843 issued to Sullivan. This dog harness includes adjustable neck, shoulder, chest and belly straps for securing the harness to the dog. Hook and pile fastener material is used to secure and adjust the straps to fit the dog. The topside of the harness located on the back of the dog includes lateral strips of hook/pile fastener material for mating with a corresponding material on a carrying pack for securing the pack to the harness.
Another example of a dog harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,660,146 and 5,485,810 issued to Sporn. This dog harness has a leash-controllable design that applies pressure to the sensitive pits of the dog's forelegs when the holder of the leash tugs on the leash. Protective sleeves are placed over the restraint cables that pass through the pits of the dog's forelegs to prevent chafing of the dog's foreleg crotches.
Saddle blankets and pads have been used to relieve the shock forces and stress created by placing a saddle on a horse's back. Examples of saddle pads for horses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,496 and 4,974,397.
Existing dog harnesses do not effectively eliminate the discomfort to service dogs that result from carrying packs and straining against handles while performing their service tasks. Thus, there is a need in the industry for an improved service dog harness that improves the dog's comfort while providing an effective platform for carrying a pack, attaching a handle, and providing support for a disabled person.